


Eyes of the Beholder

by SamuelSadi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, WIP (Work in Progess), Work In Progress, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was born blind. When she was twelve she received and eye transplant, and was able to see. No surprise, the first person she clearly saw, was in a magazine. Which was none other than, Adrien Agreste. We'll find out what has improved with eye sight, and what troubles she still has. Is four years really enough to understand everything seen in this world? Or will colors, and shapes still give her a difficult time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221701) by JamJam. 



> THis is a test fiction, designed to see if this type of story is wanted. So I'll post the first part of the draft, before I bury myself in corrections, added content, and continuation of the fiction.
> 
> PLease Comment if you like it, bookmark it if you love it. It'll help me know whether this fiction needs to be long, or short.

AVAVA  
( Marinette Dupain-Cheng )  
( Foreword )  
VAVAV

Everything was going to change, or so she had been told. That when she next woke up, that everything would be a new adventure for her. So exciting and scary for a twelve year old Marinette.

For as long as she could remember, there had been darkness. Which for many children would be frightening. Weren't most children afraid of the dark? Not Marinette. Marinette was born into darkness, and really didn't know the difference.

Of course, her parents had tried to explain things to her. But really? How do you explain what something looks like, other than various degrees of colors? Various shapes that she wouldn't know, or by comparing it to another object that had also went unseen by the girl. Marinette had been born blind. Had never seen the world for all it's beauty. At least that's what she was told. She was told that the world around her was beautiful. Had been told her home was beautiful. Even her mother and father, and her best friend Alya had told her she was beautiful. But how do you appreciate something, if you don't really know? If you can't judge it for yourself, how do you know it is?

“Are you ready, dear?” Her mother's voice broke the silence. Her calm, assuring voice helping her nerves some. 

“I-I'm ready.” She was scared. So far, her entire world was her home, and sounds around her when she went out with her mother. Nice smells coming from the bakery her parents worked at. The soft feeling of her bed. Simple things. The feeling of the bumps on the books that she read in braille. 

Her world wasn't perfect. There were harsh smells. Loud and annoying sounds. Even bad feelings. Like the time she had accidentally touched the stove's burner, while looking for a glass. But so far it was known to her.

Her world was one color. She wasn't sure what color it was, only that it was one. And now there would be many colors and shapes. But. She was ready.

“I'm ready.” She repeated softly.

AVAVA

Her first sensation when she awoke was a little grogginess. She wasn't sure if it was from sleeping, or if she was on any pain medication. But that was certainly her first sensation. 

The first thing she noticed, after the grogginess, was that her world was exactly the same. 

No lights. 

No colors. 

No shapes.

The second thing she noticed was something wrapped around the upper part of her face.

Upon inspection with her hands, she decided that it was a bandage of some sort. She went to remove the bandage.

“Don't, Miss Dupain-Cheng. You have to leave that on. You're eyes need to heal.” A soft voice carried to her. A nurse maybe? “I know you're eager. I could only imagine what you're thinking.”

“Is... is it beautiful out there?” Silly question. She'd been told so, so many times. But this was a person she didn't know. Someone that wouldn't lie to her. This lady had no reason to lie to her.

“Oh yes.” The nurse seemed happy. “It's not all roses and butterflies. Oh... right. You'll see those soon enough. But yes. It's amazing. It will be amazing.”

AVAVA  
( Some Time Later )  
VAVAV

For a while, the only thing that was new had been when her bandages were changed, and she was able to see a bit of light. To most people, it would be simple. But for Marinette, it was amazing. Something she had never seen before.

Then as time went on, the bandages were allowed to be removed, and all she could see were random blurry shapes, and colors.

She could see colors! Granted, she didn't know what colors were what, but she could see them.

She was told that with time, everything would clear up. That she should spend her time looking a things, various magazines, to try to help her focus. ON shapes, colors, everything.

As time went on, she was able to tell which colors were what. And she knew that the first color she had seen was red. She loved that color.

She had been looking through a magazine, as she had been doing for for days. When it happened. She saw someone. Only for a moment. But she had saw them. Yellow hair, green eyes. To her, this person had been the most beautiful person alive. 

AVAVA  
( Two Years Later )  
AVAVA

“Girl... you've been staring holes in that picture, in the magazine for like twenty minutes now.” Her friend Alya caused her to jump, and close the magazine quickly.

“Alya! Don't sneak up on me like that!” Marinette whined.

Ayla, her redheaded friend. Red! She still loved it. Though the owner of said red hair, was sneaky. Alya had never sneaked up on her before she could see, but now that Marinette could see, it seemed her friend wanted to give her a heartache whenever she saw the chance.

“So, you gonna show me what you were lookin' at?” Alya asked as she flopped down next to her on her bed. And Marinette shook her her back and forth. “C'mon, show Momma Alya what has you're attention.”

“Eep!” Marinette squeaked as Alya tried to take the magazine, and held said book to her chest, then rolled over onto it to hide it.

She still wasn't sure about everything about this new world, after two years. But she was sure... sure! That girls did not stare at boys in magazines. Little did she know. So she guarded her secret... for all of ten seconds, when Alya started to tickle her. Said tickling called her to roll over and let go of the book, to protect her sides.

“Aha!” Alya exclaimed as she snatched up the magazine.

“Alya! That's not fair!” She whined again, worried that her secret was about to be exposed.

“Marinette? Is this what you were hiding? Adrien Agreste?” Alya smirked.

“Y-Yeah... he's... I... Um.... He's the first person, I ever saw... well. In magazine form?” she laughed nervously.

AVAVA  
( Two More Years Later )  
VAVAV

Marinette had just finished sewing the outfit she was going to wear for the first day of school. 

She had taken up designing and sewing clothes when she found out that the boy she had been staring at was a model. She figured. Maybe if she got good enough, she could work with him. Meet him. 

Then it became less about meeting him, and more about her enjoying it. When she was blind, she had become very good with her hands. Had to be good with her hands. So sewing had almost come second nature to her.

“You ready, Mari?” Alya called from outside the trapdoor to her room.

“Just getting dressed now!” She called back, as she shed her clothes, in exchange for the ones she had just finished. Before meeting her friend downstairs, staying just long enough to grab a fresh pastry before out the door, her friend following suit.

AVAVA

“You excited?” Alya asked. With good reason. Marinette had went to school with Alya for as far back as she could remember, with the exception of the last few years. The last two years were spent learning to read and write, and other things. She could still read braille, not something she'd forget easily. But the schools wanted her to be able to read and write, so basically two years of learning everything she normally would, plus reading and writing. Which was difficult for her. It was literally like learning to write a whole new language. Scribbles replaced bumps on paper.

So, in short. This would be the first year, where she'd actually see everyone that she had known for so long.

“You bet! I mean I haven't talked to anyone in a while.” Marinette said as they continued up the stairs. “And I can't wait to actually put a face with...” She was interrupted as she ran into something.”

“Hey! Watch where you're going!” An annoying voice that she couldn't forget screeched. Chloe Burgess. One of the people that she wished hadn't continued to go to school with them. This girl had tormented her, even when she was blind. “Just cause you're blind, or was blind doesn't mean you can go running into my Adri-kins.”

“Who... uh... Oh... y-your...” Marinette finally looked up, and stared at a face she had stared at many times before. Adrien Agreste. “Oh my... I... uh... I gotta go!” 

And Marinette took off to find the nearest place she could hide in and not be found.

AVAVA

With her back against a cold brick wall, under the stairs in her school she hid. Her knees pulled up to her chest, her forehead resting on said knees. She couldn't believe it. He was here! He was in her school. It excited and terrified her. Though, she had to admit that she was more terrified. He was friends with Chloe. 

How was that possible?

Every article that she had read, made Adrien Agreste out to be kind, generous. Simply? Perfection, personified, in a human from. Maybe she was a little bias on the matters, but who cared.

He was friends with her!

“Mon Dieu!” She wiped her eyes a little. “What could be worse?”

“It can't be all that bad, Marinette.” A low voice, almost tittering, from her purse. Before a little red sprite flew out, to hover in front of Marinette's knees. “You've always wanted to meet him. And here he is! Like a dream come true!”

“But Tikki! He's friends with Chloe. I told you about her. Remember?” Marinette grumbled.

AVAVA  
( A Year Before )  
( I'm gonna skip the Tikki Marinette Introduction, and get to the point )  
VAVAV

Marinette sat in her room, looking at this creature... magical creature... Miniature Goddess, if you would. Said Goddess had just explained what would become her new role. A Parisian hero. Ladybug. How she was special.

Her? 

Special?

She couldn't believe that. She was Marinette. No one really special. Up until a couple years ago, she couldn't see. She had been blind, and knew nothing of the outside world. And now, she was supposed to protect it? This little creature had to be wrong. Just had to be.

“Tikki, was it?” The little sprite nodded in agreement. “I, well. You see... I think you made a mistake.”

“Oh no, Marinette. You were chosen! I didn't do the choosing. Also, I wouldn't be here if there was a mistake,” Tikki giggled. “If it was a mistake, I wouldn't have appeared when you put on the earrings. So, tell me about yourself.”

“Oh...” Why was it, you could tell someone about anything in your life, up until the moment someone asked you? It was like, just being asked, blocked all the answers that pertain to yourself. But she explained the best she could. Explained about not really knowing much about the neighborhood around her, much less the city, even much less about the world. How her first years were spent in darkness. It's a short story, when not much had happened to you.

She told this little sprite about her loving mother and father. Her best friend Alya, her friends at school. And about Chloe Burgess. The girl that would do horrible things to her, when she was blind. How the other girl would kick things in front of her while she was walking, which caused Marinette to fall. Or would tease her. Even the time that she had put gum in her hair. Which had to be cut out. 

In short, while her life was filled with love and affection, it was also filled with Chloe.

AVAVA

“Maybe, because their fathers are important people they know each other.” Tikki patted Marinette on her cheek. “You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. He might be nice.”

“Maybe you're right, Tikki.” Marinette smiled.

“Marinette?” Alya's voice caused Marinette to jump, and Tikki to vanish into her hiding place, in Marinette's purse, just as Alya came around the corner. “There you are Marinette! I've been looking all over for you.”

“Sorry Alya. I just couldn't... I mean... it was him! Him, Alya!” Marinette buried her face in her knees again.

“Uh, yeah it was him!” Alya smirked, sitting down next to her. Alya then elbowed her slightly “Much better than in the pictures, huh?”

“S-Shut up!” Marinette whined and covered her reddening face. Sure, she was a superhero. But she was also still an awkward teenage girl.

“Now c'mon. We gotta get to class.” Alya got up, pulling Marinette with her. 

“Don't wanna.” Marinette whined. She didn't want to go to class. She wanted to go home. Get into bed. And let this all be a dream.

AVAVA

“Gah!” Marinette groaned as she left the school. Gum. In. Her. Seat! And she had caught him! No doubt he was friends with Chloe. She had him all wrong. She thought he was perfection. She should of known. That it was all show for the cameras. That innocent thing, was to sell magazines, and clothes. 

“Marinette! That's you're name right?” A voice called to her, causing her to turn around and glare at whoever it was. Luckily for her, it turned out to be who she was angry with.

“Mr. Agreste.” She almost growled.

“I just wanted to talk. About the gum. You see. I didn't...” He started.

“Oh Adri-kins! Why are you over there talking to that... blind girl? When you should be over here...” Chloe interrupted, who was then interrupted but Marinette.

“I have to go. Have a good day, Mr. Agreste.” She said, looking over to Chloe, but refusing to acknowledge her by saying anything.

“Rude, grubby, blind girl.” Marinette hears Chloe ranting to she assumed, Adrien as she left.

All in all, her first day could have gone a lot better. Could have gone a lot worse, she supposed. The school could have exploded. Or... a meteor could have hit it. Or something. Or maybe...

Marinette could hear distant screams in the background.

Or...

An...

Akuma...

“Tikki, spots on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be an Adrien Centric point of view as well. However, this fictions needs to be Marinette's side mainly. But there will be ample Adrien's views.


End file.
